


Fanart for A Stand Against the General Opinion

by deruzard



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deruzard/pseuds/deruzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, I'm heading off to sinning hell.</p><p>This isn't a scene in the fanfic, but I think it definitely fits with the AU.<br/>And also, I blame NoxianTaco for feeding me all the filth. Seriously. XD</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxianTaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxianTaco/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Stand Against the General Opinion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442701) by [NoxianTaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxianTaco/pseuds/NoxianTaco). 



Based on a scene in Chapter 5, basically my favorite part in the chapter especially with what Darius said XD. It's not entirely true to what was described in the fic, but I tried my best to draw out of memory. Also, I didn't know what they were wearing so... I just winged it! XD

I'm sorry for any mistakes with perspective, anatomy, proportions and the like. I've not got the best artistic skills out there XD

 

P/S: Next chapter is NSFW UvU


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm heading off to sinning hell.
> 
> This isn't a scene in the fanfic, but I think it definitely fits with the AU.  
> And also, I blame NoxianTaco for feeding me all the filth. Seriously. XD

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time I threw in another pic? XD

The context of this is basically the same AU, but takes some time after the fic where Darius and Garen's moved in together. They shower together in the morning, in which Garen teases Darius so much near the end of it that after they've dried off (which took an awfully long time, and their hair is still damp) Darius pins him to the wall.

"You know I have to work," he grunts.

And Garen just smiles that stupid I'm-innocent-really grin of his.

 

... I cannot write, ty ty XD so here have the art instead

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

That part where Garen gave Darius a BJ for the first time >_>

You know which part it is <_<;;

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

deruzard: college student by day, delivering offensive shit by night XD

enjoy XD

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

 


End file.
